An Unexpected Coincidence
by MrsMalfoyxoxo
Summary: "Hermione could feel her vision going blurry yet she could remember stormy grey eyes and a confused "Granger?" before her vision went black." DRAMIONE!
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that the brightest witch of her age never understood, it would be coincidences. Hermione Granger was hardly wrong and she believed that everything was explainable, there was always logic and facts to back up and support every thought or anything she had gone through. So the only one thing she never understood happened when she was walking down Diagon Alley.

Jun 2000

Hermione shivered and clutched her white coat closer around her petite body as the rain poured, soaking her wild curls and her robes. She cursed as she realised her had forgotten her wand at the restaurant she had just recently dined with Ron.

She felt hot tears drip down her flushed cheeks as she recalled what had just happened. Ron and her had been together after the War. They had been "casually" dating as Ron as put it. After almost three years of "casually" dating and fooling around, Hermione thought Ron was finally going to take their relationship seriously. He had brought her to the finest Italian restaurant claiming that he had something important to discuss. Hermione who had been giddy with excitement immediately put on her gorgeous silk halter gown and piled her wild, chesnut curls into a messy bun. A bold red lip and and a swipe of mascara, she was more than ready to finally be taken seriously. Yet, that was the last thing on Ron's mind.

" _Hermione, I - I can't do this anymore," Ron sighed._

" _What do you mean Ron?," Hermione said, her bright smile turning into a frown._

" _I just think I don't feel the same way anymore, Mione. I want… I want to be free, you know? I want to explore what there is before just settling down with you," Ron replied, grabbing Hermione's hand. His eyes were pleading for her understanding._

" _Ron? Wh-what does this mean?," Hermione asked, confused._

" _Damn it, Hermione! I just think we should- we should take some time off, you know and like explo-_

" _EXPLORE?!" Hermione roared_

" _I gave you THREE bloody years to fucking explore Ron! Why did you keep me hanging for all these years then? ,"_

" _Hermione, you're being bloody dramatic come on!,"_

" _DRAMATIC?!," Hermione cried out, her face flushed with anger. "Well, why not I make a dramatic exit as well then huh?!," Hermione screamed as she stood and walked towards the door. She glanced back and said "Have fun exploring Ron cause let me tell you, once I walk out this door, we're done!," she screamed, slaming the glass door, not caring that the customers were staring with wide eyes._

Hermione rubbed furiously at the tears on her cheek, not caring that the mascara she had applied were now all over her cheeks. She looked up into the dark sky and saw the rain pouring non stop. She could feel a headache forming and her stomach felt queasy. Her whole body was shaking with the cold and her knees were sore. She didn't know how long she was in the pouring rain but all she knew was that she needed to go home before passed out.

Hermione ran forward and bumped into something hard. She felt her body fall forward and her head hit against the pavement hard. She could feel her vision going blurry yet she could remember stormy grey eyes and a confused "Granger?" before her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! This is my first fic ever and please read and review! If you like this story and think I should continue please let me know! All your reviews and comments will be really appreciated! And unfortunately, J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters and not me!

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stared at the smooth white ceiling above her. She stretched her arms and sighed as the silky green sheets caressed her bare skin.

 _Silky green sheets? Smooth white ceiling?_

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she gasped as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

She was in what she could also assume was a room fit for a king.

The room was massive and the masculine?

She immediately sat up on the bed and used the silky sheets to cover her bare skin.

 _BARE SKIN?!_

Hermione glanced down and she screamed as she realised she was dressed in only a cotton white shirt that was most definitely not hers!

"Well, the Gryffindor Princess is alive after all," a deep voice said.

Hermione clutched the sheets closer to her body as she watched him come closer.

"Surprised?," said the voice again as he slowly stepped into the light.

Hermione glanced up and her eyes widened in shock as she saw him in the flesh.

His silver hair was allowed to hang loose and frame his sharp features. His arms were crossed as he leaned his upper body against the wall, his stormy grey eyes boring into her.

"Malfoy?," Hermione croacked.

"Long time no see, Granger," said Malfoy as he gave her a smirk.

 **A/N: Yes I'm aware of how short this chapter is and I would really appreciate your feedbacks! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews and favourites, the faster I'll update I promise!**

 **(** Draco's POV)

Draco breathed out a sigh as he walked along the wet pavement, grumbling as he felt the cold rain soaking his robes and hair. It had been 3 long years since he had walked along this path and it was exactly how he had remembered it would be : cold, dark and boring.

After the War, Draco had moved to Paris taking his mother with him after his fath- _no, Lucius_ had been given The Kiss. His mother was a wreck and it took him ages to finally get his mother to speak properly without getting any panic attacks.

He had brought up Malfoy Enterprise from the ground and managed to bring it up in Paris. He had been doing very well and had never planned on coming back until his mother asked well, _demanded_ for them to go back to London.

So here he was, back after years and he was finally ready to face the-

A soft body slammed into his torso and he glanced down to see a petite woman give a cry of distress as she lay on the pavement below.

Draco's eyes roamed over the woman and his eyes widened as he recognised the woman below him.

"Granger?" he said, confused.

 _What was she doing here all alone in the dark?_

"Shit," he cursed as she realised that she had fainted. Her whole body was soaked and she was shaking.

He slowly crouched down and wrapped an arm around her waist and another arm on the back of her knees. He hoisted her up into his arms and before he could even think of what he was doing, he apparated both of them to Malfoy Manor.

…

Draco laid the her shivering form on his bed and immediately transfigured her soaked dress into a comfortable white shirt and dried her hair.

He sat down beside her and allowed himself to study the witch.

Her chesnut curls were still as wild as he remembered yet they had somehow tamed and now framed her face smoothly. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and her lips were red and full. She had certainly grown into a gorgeous witch.

He smirked as he realised that he had brought the Gryffindor Princess in his room.

He had just arrived a couple of days ago and things were already starting to get interesting.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review! And thank you to SORA for your review! Please do continue to give me more feedback!**

"Malfoy?!," Hermione gasped as she clutched the sheets closer to her body.

"What I am doin- How did- When?," Hermione ranted with confusion.

"Are you done, Granger?," Malfoy interrupted , a smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione's face flushed red and she repeated "What I am doing here, Malfoy?,"

"Why don't you tell me what you were doing roaming around the streets at 1 am in the rain, hmm?,"Draco drawled.

Hermione's face went pale as she started to remember the events of last night.

"Why? No Potty and Weasel to save you, huh?," Malfoy said, his face turning into a sneer.

At the mention of Ron, Hermione could feel the anger bubbling in her veins again.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy!," Hermione screamed, her face livid with anger.

"I beg to differ, Granger, considering you're in my bedroom and on my bed," he replied. "And besides, before giving me a bitch fit, I would like to remind you that if it wasn't for me, you'd probably be well, either dead from the cold or in the hands of a bloody rapist right now," Malfoy said, annoyed.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and cringed as she realised he was right. Who knows what would have happened to her, a wandless witch passed out cold.

"I- thank you, Malfoy. I appreciate your help," she replied in a soft voice.

"Glad to know you have manners-

"What happened to you? Where were you I mean for all these years," Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"As much as I'm enjoying this reunion, you'd better leave before the Weasel barges in my room. Now, that's a sight I'd never want to see ever," he drawled.

 _Well she may be an attractive witch but she still is as_ _ **chatty**_ _as she was._

Hermione sighed as she stood up from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall from her body, exposing her longs legs.

Draco felt his eyes following the length of her milky legs, appreciating the view.

"Look, I really am thankful for your help. Please, let me umm buy you breakfast?," she asked hesitantly.

"Breakfast?," Malfoy scoffed. "Wouldn't Weasel be jealous if I was seen with his little girlfriend-

"I'm not his girlfriend," Hermione said, her voice firm, her face hardened with _anger?_

 _No longer his girlfriend, huh? Well, now that was news. Granger and Weasel were known to be golden couple, their faces plastered all over the news. Things were getting interesting, indeed._

"You know what? Forget it, I was just trying to do repay you-," said Hermione annoyed.

"Okay, breakfast it is then," Draco quickly interrupted.

' _Maybe I'd have a chance with the lioness after all', Draco thought to himself with a smirk._

Hermione sighed and said "Floo over to my house in 30 minutes,"

…

 **A/N: PLEASE OH PLEASEEE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! Do check out my first one shot, The First Snow and let me know how you find it and if I should make it into a multi chap? And please review as I LOVE HEARING BACK FROM YOU GUYS!**

Hermione wrapped a silky robe around her body as stepped out of the steaming shower. She felt a lot better now that she had time to process what had happened with Ron.

It was over, she decided.

She wasn't going to hang around him like a lost little puppy. She's a grown independent woman and she did not deserve to be treated like this.

She walked into a kitchen and made a quick cup of coffee. She allowed the hot beverage to slide deliciously down her throat as she pondered on what had happened this morning.

 _Did I really invite Malfoy to breakfast?_

 _Shit, why did I do that again? Oh yes, he saved your pathetic arse._

 _"_ _Ok, you can do this Hermione. Just this once and then you never have to see him again," Hermione muttered out loud._

Draco smirked as he watched the little witch mutter to herself.

She was only wearing a bathrobe that was knotted around small waist and her curls were still wet.

He slowly approached her from behind and breathed in the coconut scent of her shampoo.

"Do you always talk to yourself Granger? Or did you hit your head harder than I thought?,"Draco whispered from behind her.

Hermione gasped in shock as she turned back to the sudden intrusion, spilling her steaming hot coffee all over his shirt.

"Fuck!," Draco swore as the hot beverage soaked through his shirt and burnt his skin.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!," Hermione screeched as she heard him curse.

Her hands flew to the buttons on his shirt and started to open them, revealing his muscular chest.

"Granger, I could just use my wand-," Draco started but was interrupted by the sound of the Floo.

Ron's mouth hung open at the sight before him before screaming "What the bloody fuck is going on in here?!,"

His hands glanced towards Hermione's hands which were on Draco's half revealed chest and he saw red.

He dashed towards Draco and slammed him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you bloody Death Eater?!," Ron screeched, his face flaming with anger.

"Let him go Ron! Are you mad?!," Hermione screamed, dashing towards them.

Draco on the other hand was completely calm.

He sneered at the ugly Weasel before saying "Girlfriend? That was not what she told me when she woke up in my bed this morning ,"

Ron gasped as he fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?!," Ron roared

"It's not what you think Ron! I-," Hermione started to say.

"So now you just go sleeping with random fucking Death Eaters, huh?," Ron said as he glanced at Hermione in disgust. "You're such a bloody whore-,"

Hermione slapped Ron's face and glared at him with angry tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare call me a whore!," Hermione screamed.

"How dare you- after –after what you did to me last night-," Hermione started to say, her anger tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Whatever it is you have with him, end it this instant!" Ron demanded.

"You have no right to boss me around nor do you have a say in who I can see!," Hermione screamed back.

"So you're just going to continue seeing him and sleeping with him?!," Ron screeched.

"So what if I do?," Hermione challenged.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want to do! And if I want to freaking date or fuck Draco then who are you to stop me?!," Hermione continued.

Ron advanced towards Hermione and grasped her shoulders roughly. "Don't you fucking dare-," he started to say

"You've done enough damage, Weasely," Draco said as he shoved Ron's hand off Hermione's shoulder and nudged Hermione behind him, stepping in between the two.

"Don't tell me what to do! She's my girlfriend I can do –

"I am NOT your girlfriend," Hermione demanded, her voice firm despite the tears running down her cheeks.

Ron started to walk towards Hermione and said "Mione, I-,"

"No! Just leave before I call the aurors to make you leave," Hermione insisted.

"I won't leave you with him," Ron said while glaring daggers towards Draco.

"LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!," Hermione screamed

"You heard her," Draco shot back with a sneer.

"Fine," Ron uttered, his voice hard with anger.

As soon as Hermione heard the Floo, she released her breath and wiped her tears angrily.

"Now, that went well. Care to enlighten me?," Draco drawled sarcastically.

…

 **A/N: Check out my other story, The First Snow! And review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, this is going to be a short chapter but don't worry I've already planned my next chapter. If you want me to update faster PLEASE review! Your reviews seriously just fuels me to keep writing! And thank you to all you lovelies who followed, favourited and reviewed my story!**

Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. He had a long day in the office, holding meetings after meetings and all he wanted to do was go home to bed. Yet here he was, stuck in his office signing off some paperwork. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to notice the dark wizard who entered.

"Well, look what we have here," the wizard said, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

Draco glanced up and smirked before replying "Hello to you to, fucker. What are you doing here, Blaise?,"

Blaise merely shrugged before lifting up two bottles of Firewhiskey, a grin on his face.

"So what's the deal with you?," Blaise asked, pouring himself a glass.

"Work has been hectic, I guess," Draco merely shrugged.

"Yeah, Narcissa starting to get worried that you're pushing yourself too much," Blaise replied.

"I have to Blaise. The Malfoy name has been dragged through dirt and it hasn't been easy. Mother doesn't understand. I've slowly started to bring it up again but I can't risk losing it again now. It has been hell. I've tried reaching out to a few companies but well most of them aren't going to risk it," he groaned.

"Why don't you get the company involved in some charity," Blaise suggested

"Charity?," Draco asked, confused.

"Yeah you know get involved and well it will bring up the Malfoy name again. Get published and them companies will come running." Blaise said

"Actually, why don't you work something out with Granger?," Blaise suggested again.

"Granger?," Draco asked.

"Yeah well she's in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She mainly deals to help house elves and such,"

Draco found himself nodding and he thought back to the last he saw Granger.

 _Two weeks ago? Oh yes, he was in Granger's house when the Weasel came barging in like a bloody hippogriff._

 _After the awkward encounter in Granger's house, she'd been avoiding him._

"That's actually brilliant, Blaise. But how do you know so much about Granger?,"

"We've met a few times actually. We're on civil terms, pretty much. And well, she's gotten bloody hot," Blaise said with a grin.

Draco mind flashed back to her chesnut curls and hazel eyes and he silently agreed.

 _Well, time to owl to Granger._

 **A/N: Check out my one shot, The First Snow please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! You guys are the sweetest! Please do drop in more reviews as I love hearing back from you!**

Hermione drummed her fingers rhythmically against the table as she waited for Ginny to appear for their lunch date.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her butterbeer, she spotted the red headed witch making a beeline towards her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!," Ginny cried out as she gave Hermione a bear hug.

"I got caught up," Ginny said, breathless as she sat down opposite Hermione.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at the numerous shopping bags Ginny had carried along with her.

"So how's it been?," Ginny asked as she stole a few sips from Hermione's drink.

"Okay I guess," Hermione shrugged.

"How are things with Ron?," Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the mention of her brother. "He's gone barmy, I tell you. He marched in our house, screaming bloody murder claiming you're sleeping with Malfoy and such. He ranted on and on until Harry demanded for him to shut up. Even Mum screamed at him at the Burrow. She scolded him for being so stupid for letting you go,"

Hermione expression turned gloomy as she thought of Ron. He may have broken her heart and used her but he was still her best friend.

"He'll come around, Hermione. He may be a prat but you know how much he cares about you," Ginny said assuringly.

"I guess," Hermione replied hesitantly

"What was it you wanted to speak about by the way?," Ginny asked.

"Well, I actually got an owl yesterday from non other than Malfoy," Hermione said as she ran her fingers through her curls, suddenly nervous.

Ginny's blue eyes widened in shock at the mention of the handsome wizard.

"Malfoy?! Didn't he- well, the last time you saw him- infront of Ron

"Ughh, yes. I made a total fool of myself infront of him Ginny," Hermione groaned as she covered her face with both her hands.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad-"

"I told Ron that I'd sleep with Malfoy if I wanted to! And- and that I'd date him! Malfoy probably thinks I'm interested in him or something!," Hermione groaned.

"Are you, though?," Ginny asked.

"Am I what?,"

"Interested in Malfoy?," Ginny asked calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

"Wha-what? Where did that come from?," Hermione spluttered, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, he is Draco Malfoy. Come on, Hermione. He is as quoted by Witches' Weekly as the _perfect, exceedingly gorgeous, and filthy rich Most Eligible Bachelor._ He may have been an arse in school but let's face it, he is gorgeous," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione's mind wandered back to his golden locks, stormy grey eyes and that damned smirked and- _NO!_

"Ginny! You're married to **_Harry_** ," she stressed.

Ginny merely shrugged. "What he doesn't know won't kill him,"

Hermione shook her head as she got back to the main point. "Anyways, he owled me to say that he wanted to discuss business so we'll see how it goes,"

Ginny nodded as she grinned and said "Maybe there's more to that than just business-

"Stop! We're both professionals and this is most probably just a business deal," Hermione insisted.

"If you say so. Where will you be meeting him?," Ginny asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione said with a straight face although the blush on her cheeks gave it away.

Ginny arched an eyebrow and smiled decadently in Hermione's direction.

"Not a word Ginny. Not a word," Hermione repeated.

 **A/N: I know this is the second chapter without any Draco-Hermione interaction but I promise the in the next chapter, there will be plenty! Drop in a review and I'll update soon for sure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm backkkk! I'm so sorry I took forever to update! I'm was busy with my Uni finals! Anyways, here it is! AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hermione wrapped herself in her fluffy bathrobe and slipped into her pink bunny slippers as she slowly towel dried her wet curls. She walked towards her wardrobe and glanced at the rows and rows of clothes that hung neatly. They were all colour coordinated of course, but sadly, the only colours they were well, black, grey and white. She felt herself sigh in defeat. Has she always been this boring ,really? Her eyes caught to a familiar red halter gown, one she had worn when she was on her date with Ron. She felt her eyes tear up as she recalled her now ex-boyfriend. It had been weeks since they have ended their relationship and he had not even called once. Yes, maybe he was a jerk but he was still the love of her life, and of course, her best friend. To suddenly end everything so abruptly hurt her more than she had cared to admit.

As she stretched her arm to pick up a jumper, a familiar orange cat jumped out from her wardrobe and leisurely stretched its paws.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded, her hands on her hips. "You cannot keep sleeping in here, boy," she sighed and bent down to scratch him behind his ears.

She slipped into a crisp white button down shirt and a simple black pencil skirt before pulling her curls into a bun.

"It is just a business meeting," Hermione reminded herself again before the green flames flooed her to Malfoy Manor.

No less than a few seconds later, she was in the Manor's grand living room. She felt her eyes fill with wonder as she eyed her surroundings. The interior really was beautiful, elegantly furnished with no doubt, the most expensive furniture money could buy. How could she not realise how beautiful the décor' was the last time? Oh right, she was too busy screaming at Ron and-

"Granger?" a deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Hermione jumped a little at the sudden intrusion and slowly forced herself to flash a smile. "Good to see you again Mr Malfoy," she said, professionally.

Hermione felt Draco scan through her outfit with an arched eyebrow, a familiar smirk toying at his lips.

"I have to say, I'm slightly intrigued at the choice of your outfit today," he drawled, his voice laced with humour.

"Well, you did call me rather abrupt and I'm presuming this is a **business matter** , I am right?," Hermione added, annoyed when he gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes, indeed , _Miss Granger_ ," he added, emphasising on her surname.

Draco lead her down the cold, almost eerie corridor that lead to his study. The study had been thoroughly refurnished after the War and it was elegantly furnished to match his taste. He walked to his mahagony desk and indicated for Hermione to have a seat opposite him.

Hermione who was rooted at the door of his study, straightened up and proceeded to take a seat.

"May we began?," Draco, suddenly asked in seriousness.

"Just a second," Hermione mumbled as she fished out a notebook and carefully aligned two sharpened pencils on her left, and a blue and black ballpoint pen on her right.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow but decided not to question her tactics.

"Now, I've come to known that you work for in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Draco paused and waited till she had nodded, ushering him to continue.

"As the CEO of Malfoy Enterprise, I would like to contribute to your cause. I am sure you have upcoming projects that do need financial support?," Draco asked

To be honest, Hermione was not suprised. She knew that the Malfoy name needed to be cleaned and his donation would be mutually beneficial.

So for the next hour, they had agreed to a fancy gala dinner and had agreed on details.

"Right so I will come up the budget and discuss this with you further soon," Hermione said as she stood up slowly.

Draco was merely silent as he stared at her.

Hermione fidgeted as she waited for his reply but he continued staring at her.

"Is there something wrong-," Hermione started to say as Draco stood up and inched closer to her face.

Hermione's eyes opened wide at his sudden closeness and she breathed in his musky scent as she felt her cheeks start to colour.

Hermione watched in a daze as he lifted his finger and traced it across her lips.

The sudden contact broke her train of thought as she lurched backwards, accidentally losing her footing over a stool before she was caught around the waist by Draco's arm.

Draco steadied her on her foot and before she could open her mouth he lifted his fingers up again and in between them was a stray orange fur.

"This was on your lip," Draco said, amused as she turned beet red.

Hermione stood there in his arms, gaping in confusion before she exhaled and muttered "Crookshanks,"

She quickly stepped back when she realised his arms were still around her waist.

"Right, so- I'll-I'm just going to- I'd better make a move," Hermione stuttered as she walked backwards towards the door again.

Hermione quickly walked down the long corridor, glad this meeting was over.

' _Okay, it wasn't that bad_ ," Hermione thought to her self.

' _I was professional and calm and-_

"Oh, and Granger?," Draco suddenly called from behind her.

"Interesting choice of footwear I must say," Draco said, stifling a chuckle.

Hermione frowned in confusion and glanced down at her feet before she inwardly groaned.

She was not wearing her formal black plumps, but instead she was wearing her fluffy pink bunny slippers from this morning

Hermione covered her face with her hands as she thought to herself ' _Okay, it was horrible'_.

 **A/N: I loveee hearing back from you guys! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! And CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey loves! I have to be honest, I had soo many versions written already but I just felt like none of them were any good! I decided to post this after months (I'm sorry!) and I already have the next chapter written! So if you want quicker updates PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SOO HAPPY!**

Friday night found Hermione in bed, cuddling Crookshanks and reading a book among her comfortable sheets. A mug of hot chocolate was wrapped around her fingers and she hummed in contentment as the warm beverage slid down her throat. Friday nights were always her favourite. It would always be a calm night filled with peace and –

"Hermionnnnneeeeeeee!," a loud shrill interrupted her peaceful night.

Her bedroom door barged open and there stood a beautiful redheaded witch who was eyeing her with dismay.

"Oh my god, Hermione! You need to stop!," Ginny said, hands on her hips.

"Stop what?," Hermione asked, playing dumb.

It was a known fact that Hermione's Friday nights consisted of a good book and lots of hot chocolate. And it was also well known that every Friday, Ginny would barge in to try to get Hermione to actually go out and enjoy the night.

"Oh come on, 'Mione! It's a girls night out!," Ginny pleaded, her eyes big and wide.

Hermione barely spared her a glance.

Ginny strode to the contented witch and shoved her covers off the bed. The poor cat eyed them with disdain before running off.

"Ginny, no! I'm tired and I was going to go to bed already," Hermione whined as she laid in her cocoon of blankets.

"I am going to count to 3 and you had better gotten your arse off this bed by then," Ginny said fiercely.

"Make me," Hermione replied, her voice slightly muffled as she covered her face with a pillow.

Harry Potter was lounging in his bed when he heard familiar screams from his living room. Before he could get up however, Ginny barged into their bedroom with her arms around a brunette witch.

It took Harry a few minutes to realise it was Hermione who was struggling in his wife's arms.

"Harry, help me out here! Your wife has gone mad!," Hermione screamed, still struggling in Ginny's captive.

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly before Ginny sat Hermione down on their bed.

Ginny held both of the brunette's shoulder before looking into her eyes and saying "NO! You have not gone out ever since you and Ron have broken up! All you do is work and work! It was so hard just to get you to meet me out for lunch!,"

Hermione stopped struggling as she heard the truth in Ginny's words.

 _Has it really been that long really?_

Hermione sighed before she finally said "Okay, fine! We'll go out but we're heading home when I say we're going to! ,"

Ginny flashed a grin as she proceeded to throw her dresses into Hermione's arm and demanded for her to try them all.

Unfortunately for Hermione, all of them were much too revealing for her liking.

Finally after a torturous hour of pulling and yanking, they arrived at the Club. Hermione had a feeling tonight would not go well.

….

Draco signalled to the bar for another drink as he continued to eye his surroundings. The almost forgot how loud the clubs would be. He did not even want to go but he had agreed to meet Blaise tonight and he did not want to cancel again.

Blaise appeared from the middle of the crowd, his arms around a beautiful lady who was looking dreamily up at him.

"Come on, Draco! Lighten up!," Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco merely rolled his eyes as he eyed the witch which was currently rubbing herself all over Blaise. No doubt she would have thrown herself all him as soon as she heard the name 'Zabini'.

"Woah, Draco! Is that who I think it is?," Blaise said as he signalled towards the entrance of the club.

It was dark and crowded but it only took Draco a few seconds to spot the brunette witch he had been thinking about recently. There was something about her, something well, different from previous witched he had been accustomed with. One second she would be oozing with confidence while the next she would be blushing at the simplest tease.

Blaise immediately had abandoned the witch beside him and invited the duo to join them. As Draco saw her approach he could barely take his eyes off her.

She really did grow up to be a beautiful witch. Her slim figure was clad in a skin tight sequined dress which had a high neckline and wrapped around her slim waist before clinging tightly to accentuate her rounded hips. The dress ended at her mid thigh and her long milky legs were in high black stilettos.

…

It was not long before Hermione had spotted the handsome blonde by the bar. As Blaise led her there she became more aware of the intense look in his eyes. She felt nervous suddenly. 'Get your grip together, Hermione!,' she said to herself.

"Potter," Draco uttered to Ginny as they nodded politely before his eyes landed on Hermione again.

"Granger," he said, as he fixed his gaze on hers.

What made Hermione offer her hand in a handshake she would never know.

Draco felt his mouth form a smirk as he took hold of her hand but instead of shaking it in greeting, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

All sane thoughts flew out of Hermione's head as soon as his lips made contact with her skin. She felt the blush rush to her cheeks as she awkwardly stepped away.

"Right, so Blaise and I will be right back!," Ginny said, her voice giddy with excitement.

Before Hermione could protest, Ginny had disappeared into the crowd.

"Grab a seat, Granger. I won't bite," she heard Malfoy say.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long night. She sighed before grabbing a seat.

"So, how is Weasely?," Draco asked with a knowing grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes before grabbing his drink and downing it within a few seconds.

She felt the liquid burn down her throat before coughing out.

"Ughh, what was that?," she asked in disgust before signalling for another.

It was going to be a long night after and she knew she needed alcohol to deal with this smirking Malfoy.

 **A/N: Who doesn't loveee a smirking Malfoy? Anyways, DROP IN REVIEWS SO I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heyyy guys! Loved loved your reviews! As promised, here you guys go! And from now on, reviews = faster updates! So do drop in a review as I LOVE hearing from you guys!**

"One more here!'" Hermione screamed as she downed yet another shot of firewhiskey. She slammed the glass against the bar counter and slumped her head down onto the bar.

"And then- that jerk doesn't even bother calling!," Hermione continued ranting.

"I don't even care about him anymore but he could at least act civil right? We were best friends for years for God's sake!," Hermione continued blabbering while wildly flailing her arms around.

Draco eyed the drunk witch infront of him with a smirk. She was clearly a lot more entertaining when she was drunk. Unfortunately, she had been ranting all about her idiotic excuse for a boyfriend for the past hour.

"Here you go, Miss," the bartender said before passing a shot of firewhiskey to Hermione.

Before she could reach for the glass however, Draco held her hands and stilled her movements. "Alright, I think that's enough for you Granger," Draco said, while moving the glass away from her.

Hermione gave him a pained expression before it morphed into anger.

"You keep playing with me Malfoy. What is it really that you want,huh?," Hermione hiccupped.

Draco flashed her a grin before slowly muttering to himself. "Trust me, Granger. I'm figuring that as well,"

"What?," Hermione slurred, her mind now all fuzzy from the alcohol. She never had been good with alcohol.

Before Draco could reply, Ginny marched to the bar and eyed her drunk brunette friend.

"Come on, Hermione. Time to go home," Ginny grunted as she tried to get Hermione to stand.

Hermione swayed on her feet before losing her balance and stumbled . Draco immediately caught her with his arms and righted her on her feet.

"Please, let me help you get her home," Draco offered while his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist, steading her.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea," Ginny said, worriedly as she eyed her friend again.

"No, really it's fine. It's late anyways, and she can barely stand," Draco said again, now abit worried as he eyed the witch.

"Err I guess, thanks Malfoy," Ginny said with a smile, relieved.

They both apparated to Hermione's home and was immediately greeted by Crookshanks.

Hermione who was now half awake and was leaning into Draco immediately stood up and stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Oh my god, Hermione, seriously how much did you drink?," Ginny said worried.

She almost lost her footing at the stairs and luckily Draco and Ginny both managed to catch her in time.

"I'm fineeee, Gin!," Hermione slurred as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Maybe you could get her a glass of water, Potter while I help her up," Draco said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed dreamily as she breathed in his scent.

Draco slowly lowered her down on her bed and as he moved to adjust the pillow under her head, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and scrunched her eyes in confusion as saw the pale handsome face infront of her.

She lifted her palm and traced down the contours of his face as he fixed his eyes on her, transfixed.

She felt her fingers trace down from his arched eyebrows to his long pale eyelashes to his sharp nose and finally down to his lips.

"What are you doing to me, Granger?," Draco asked, huskily as he watched her golden eyes trace down his face.

He slowly took the hand from his face kissed the inside of her palm before he stood up and tucked her into the sheets.

By the time he was done, Hermione had dozed off. Draco gave one last fleeting glance and felt himself shake his head in amusement at the witch.

It had been an entertaining night watching her let loose and finally come out of the shell he she always was in when he was around her.

Ginny silently watched Draco as he looked at the Hermione. She slowly entered the room and pretended she had just came in.

Draco immediately looked up at her and said "I'd better make a move now,"

"Thanks Malfoy for your help," Ginny smiled in thanks.

As Ginny heard the rumble of floo signalling his exit, she slowly glanced at her friend in bed.

'She deserves to be happy' Ginny said to herself as she recalled the night.

She had watched from afar the whole time as Hermione sat by the bar with Malfoy. She was flailing her arms wildly one second and the next she would be laughing her arse off as he watched, completely transfixed by her.

One thing Ginny knew for sure, Ron was going to regret leaving her behind, especially in the arms of a charming Malfoy who was completely smitten by Hermione.

 **A/N: Thank you** **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover** **,** **Little Miss Perfect7** **and** **Danikae** **for your feedbacks! Ps: Danikae, as you can see from this chapter, Ginny was actually watching Hermione from afar. She knew Hermione was some-what attracted to him and she wanted her to finally let loose from Ron. Thank you for your feedback! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HI! It's been sooo long, I know! I'm soo sorry! I had written a draft but could never get myself to post it as I just felt it was never good enough :( Well, I hope you guys like this chap! The more reviews, THE FASTER I'll post!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: FROM NOW ON, I WILL BE UPDATING IN WATTPAD ONLY! Please refer to the link below :)**

 **531096213-an-unexpected-coincidence-chapter-1**

"So as you can see, if we move the date up to this week, we could invite the Minister to officiate the event," Hermione said as she presented her proposal to the grey eyed wizard infront of her.

Draco eyed her and nodded slowly in her direction. He wished he had paid more attention to her proposal but the truth was his mind was still stuck on the events of the previous night.

Hermione tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for him to comment. His eyes however, remained rooted on her face. She sighed before snapping her fingers to get his attention.

Draco immediately sat up straight and cleared his throat before saying "Right, yes, thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione forced a smile on her face before nodding as well. " Right, so now that the date has been moved up, I'd like to confirm once again on the theme of the fund raising?,"

"Don't you think a masquerade fundraising would be a bit too childish, Granger?" Draco asked

"To be honest, it does sound a bit off for a fundraiser but I think it would excite the crowd a little. I mean, these are old, boring people that you are trying to impress. Throw a fun theme and getting them all dressed up would draw their attention. The more they come, the more we get to raise!," Hermione said, barely containing her excitement.

She couldn't lie, she was really looking forward to raising a ton of money for the creatures. It wasn't often where she could find a donor who was willing to contribute to her cause.

"Alright then, who am I to doubt the brightest witch of her age?," Draco asked with a smirk

Hermione blinked a few times as she thought to herself 'Is he being playful? Okay, stop overthinking Hermione!'

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically.

"Alright, so I'd better make a move then," Hermione said as she gathered her things.

She nervously tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she hesitantly asked " So, um, about that night...I apologise for my behaviour, I was totally out of-",

"What night?," Draco cut her suddenly, his head tilted in mock curiosity.

"You know...THAT night," she replied, slightly flustered.

"Ahh, you mean when you were so drunk until you confessed your major crush on me?," Draco playfully teased.

"What?! I did not!," Hermione screeched, nearly dropping her bag in the process.

Draco merely gave a knowing smirk in her direction which only served to fluster the witch even more.

"Oh Merlin- did I? No, wait, I DID NOT!," Hermione, emphasized, slamming her palms on his expensive desk.

Draco chuckled at her distress and merely shrugged saying "Well, if you say so, Granger,"

Hermione began tapping her foot nervously again as she screeched in a unmannerly fashion, yelling "Stop playing me, Malfoy!,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _sweetheart_ ," he teased, delighted at his ability to rile her up.

"I will not let-

"Mr Malfoy, your 2 'o'clock is here," a voice suddenly interrupted.

Hermione snapped up to her feet, seemingly snapped out of her trance. She fixed her blouse, cleared her throat and put on her best professional smile saying "Thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy. It's always a pleasure," she added sarcastically through her gritted teeth before marching out of his office.

Draco laughed out loud at her behaviour, his meetings with her were always eventful.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. The girl staring back at her was undeniably gorgeous. Gone were the mess of frizz and the buck tooth. The girl staring back at her had such silky curls that were allowed to hang loose down the back, with two tiny braids at the crown of her head to keep the curls from blocking her rich, caramel eyes. Her lips were painted bright red that only seemed to brighten her decadent smile. The cherry on top however was the stunning burgundy dress that complimented her now petite figure. It had a loose halter top that tied at the back of her slender neck. The halter dress was fitted around her waist and proceeded to wrap around her hips which then cascaded gracefully down her legs. The best part of the dress however, was the gorgeous low back. Hermione cringed as she saw the back of the dress but used her long curls to hide the extra skin exposed. Never in a million years would she have ever picked a dress like this and it was all thanks to Ginny who practically forced her to buy the dress as soon she tried it on.

She glanced down regretfully at her stilettos and knew she was going to regret wearing them at the at of the night. She gave herself another once over, grabbed her lace mask before saying" I'm going now, Crooks. Behave please!," she said as she stroked her cat before leaving.

Draco forced another smile at another one of his guest. God, was this exhausting. He was never a people person to begin with. It was barely 7 p.m. and guests were already flooding into Malfoy Manor. He could feel the stares of people on him, silently judging him. He could feel his throat tightening under the weight of the stares and whispers. He quickly reached for another glass of champagne and gulped it down when he heard a familiar voice saying "Having fun, Malfoy?"

He turned back to the voice and felt his throat tighten again, however this time he couldn't explain why. All he saw was her bright smile and the excitement in her eyes as she took in her surroundings. "It's way more beautiful than I pictured it!," she said excitedly. He however, didn't even take a second glimpse to the surroundings as his eyes were fixed on the vision before him.

He must have been staring for far too long without saying anything as her curious eyes moved to him instead. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?," Hermione, asked as she self consciously touched her cheeks.

"You don't see it, do you, Granger?," he asked, clicking his tongue in disbelief. Her eyes merely stared back, even more curious than before.

"See what?," she asked, again.

"That you're beautiful,", he said as he watched her cheeks flood with colour, nearly rivaling her red lips.

 **A/N: MUAHHAHAHAHA! How's that for a clinghanger? Ok, I'm sorry! I PROMISE the more you review, the faster i'll post the next chap! (I already have it written btw hehehe)**


End file.
